


She Came From the Sea

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [14]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Finale, Tentacles, Underwater Necromancy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: Miranda comes back and joins Thomas and James, but not everything is as it seems.





	She Came From the Sea

When Miranda first rose back from the ocean it was as if nothing at changed at all. Her back was straight, her voice did not tremble as she called out to her husband and her lover, living together by the sea.

“Do not ask questions there are no answers for,” she said, kissing them to silence. This time they listened. 

When the next waning moon came Thomas and James found Miranda standing on the shore, the waves crashing against her skirts. Miranda held out her hands and they embraced her, Miranda’s delicate tentacles a teasing, loving caress on their mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the tentacles [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) for my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
